


One big happy family

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Fred and Hermione Weasley's daughter Rose is visiting her grandma Molly.





	One big happy family

Molly turned to Fred and chuckled. "Hermione must have taught her manners because you my dear Freddie have no manners whatsoever."

Fred smirked. "Ha ha very funny."

Hermione told her, "Thank you Mrs Weasley, of course I taught Rose manners."

Molly beamed, "I'm glad to see you two sharing the burden of being parents."

Fred patted Rose on the head and grinned. "Our little Rose is our pride and joy."

Rose squirmed and whined. "Daaaaad, you're embarrassing me."

Hermione answered, "He knows sweetheart, he's only winding you up."

Rose glared at Fred and muttered, "I wish I'd gotten his intelligence and your sense of humour."

Fred chortled. "You love having Mione's intelligence and my sense of humour really, Rosie pie."

Hermione added, "You sure do."


End file.
